


Acceptance

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Devil May Cry 5 (Game), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selfcest, Soft Nero, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero spends Sunday morning contemplating his younger self as he lays right next to him. There are still some things his younger self can't accept, though, but Nero intends to be there to help him through it, or else he won't be able to accept all of himself, either.5Nero/4Nero, 5N4N, selfcest, suggestive at the end
Relationships: 4N5N, 5N4N, Nero/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> (BIG SAD PUPPY DOG EYES EMOJI HERE) I JUST REALLY WANT 4NERO TO ACCEPT AND LOVE HIMSELF OKAY AND THIS WAS JUST... i struggled at first but i think it came out to my liking, maybe?? i hope y'all like it! this was totally self indulgent >:3
> 
> imma still write a platonic one but not for now, it's in my queue LOL♥

_He didn’t know why, nor how, they simply were._

Nero rolled onto his back, stretching out his limbs until all the bones had cracked and left him loose. He slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling fan rotated round and round, and he followed its movement until it made him dizzy. A soft sigh left the lips of the boy next to him.

As he gazed at the face that mirrored his own, only softer, he felt a tightness in his chest. Nero brought his hand up and stroked his younger self’s smooth cheek, heart fluttering as his palm was nuzzled by the sleepy boy. It was still new to him, not only seeing his younger self physically in the flesh in front of him, but being able to touch him like this, lay in bed with him on a slow Sunday like nothing in the world mattered.

He had dropped (quite literally) into Nero’s life on the way back from another mission. Nico almost hit him with the van, too! But he knew that even in his youth, he had pretty good reflexes, and the younger Nero managed to roll over the asphalt with only minimal scuff damage to his coat.

Nero brushed back those long, swoopy bangs. He laughed a little as they came swooping back down, just as stubborn as he was at that age. The boy began to stir, moving closer to Nero’s warm body until he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. He smiled as he heard his own voice.

“Aren’t you a little cuddly this morning.”

“Tch.” Nero kissed his younger self’s forehead. “You’re the one who cuddled up to me, so don’t give me that.”

“Hmph.”

Younger Nero nudged his nose into Nero’s warm neck, inhaling deeply. He parted his lips and pressed a gentle kiss just beneath his older self’s beating pulse before shrinking back, pulling his right arm from around Nero’s waist.

Nero grabbed his wrist before he could get away completely. “Hey,” he said, trying to sound stern. His younger self burrowed further into the blankets, unwilling to yield; Nero sighed and pulled him back up, peppering his face with kisses until the boy started laughing.

“Stop it!” he said, pushing on Nero’s chest.

“Only if you stop hiding this.” Nero ran his left hand down younger Nero’s devil bringer, holding onto his elbow before he had a chance to reflexively hide it again. “Hey, come on. Haven’t we been over this?”

“You know how bad it was.”

Nero closed his mouth. His younger self was right, he _did_ know how bad it was. He knew how much he hated himself and cursed his demonic heritage when he was that age, he knew why he had to hide it from everyone. From Credo and Kyrie, his family. It became second nature. But above all else, he knew how much it _hurt_.

“I know,” Nero said. He brought his hand back up, pressing their palms together: one demon, tough like armor, and one a little bit calloused, but human. He crossed their fingers, pleased when younger Nero did so, too, and stared at the glowing arm with softness. Awe, even. He offered himself a quick smile. “I know,” he reiterated.

His wings appeared, coating them in a light blue as clawed hands reached forward; one cradled young Nero’s cheek carefully while the other replaced Nero’s human hand. His younger self stared, mesmerized by the color and growing warmth between their palms. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ It matched the rhythm of their heartbeats.

After a long moment, younger Nero scoffed, wrapping his arms back around his older self. He held tightly onto him and mumbled into his chest, then sighed in pure bliss as those angelic wings wrapped around his back.

“Thank you,” younger Nero said.

Nero tilted the boy’s head up to kiss him, humming as the same spark of electricity jolted through his body the exact way it did when they first became intimate. It was strange to have himself as a lover, but as he rolled younger Nero onto his back, he felt the claws of his original devil bringer tease down his side. He was no longer afraid to use it.

Nero grinned wide against his own lips, devouring them in a heated kiss because he knew that he had accepted himself in all ways.

More importantly, he had finally gotten his younger self to accept _him_ self.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so that last line is kind of uhhhhh it sounds dumb but i didn't want to use "younger nero" again and since it's technically 5nero's acceptance of himself, too, it felt better to say he got his younger SELF to accept him... himself. his own ass self. it sounds redundant i know i'm sorry ;_;
> 
> as always, check my profile for the google form link if you want to make a request! pls do! i only have 2 in my queue right now and i want to keep busy during quarantine since it's been extended to may 1st for me... :') thank y'all for reading!!! ♥


End file.
